swse_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
A Clone Wars Adventure
Intro https://goo.gl/TbQfX5 War! Battles between separatists and the Republic are fought all over the galaxy. The separatists rely on their droids and some brilliant strategists, while the Republic is defended by the Clone Army and the Jedi. On Kamino, the defenders of the Republic are created, born and trained. Distinguished from their brothers, the Clone Commandos receive specialized training and are prepared to face the most dangerous missions… Chapter 1. Prologue A new generation of clones is created and trained on Kamino. Every clone is born the same, but their training defines each one. Clone Commandos receive the most advanced training, each becoming specialized in something. Together, a squad is single elite trooper. A small army. Your squad was born on the same day and has trained together ever since. Today it is your last day in the academy. Your final test before you're sent to the front. The brothers get ready for their test... The Clones cross the training facility where they were prepared their entire lives and head to the arena where they face their final test. There, they receive their new armors and have to face a spider droid to prove their skill! Successful on their test, the Commandos board a capital ship and leave to their first mission... Chapter 2. Incursion The Republic got intel of an advanced weapons factory in Eres III, in the Eres System, Mid Rim. The Commandos accompany the soldiers sent to investigate. Their mission is to infiltrate the planet, disable the planetary shields and AA guns for the troops to land and capture the Separatist command center. The Republic drops from hyperspace and gets into a massive space battle. The squad manages to break the battle and head to the planet atmosphere... The squad flies over the planet while their droid scans the landscape to locate their target. The group is detected and pursued by a group of vulture droids, but manages to destroy them and locate their destination! Chapter 3. The Forest The Commando squad lands on a Xoxin field and heads into a nearby forest to avoid detection... After hours into the forest, the group is attacked by a savage rancor! The squad emerges victorious from the encounter and continue they journey. Chapter 4. Breaking In It is almost dawn when the Commandos reach the city wall. They manage to climb the wall undetected and eliminate a small group of guard droids. The group heads into the city and moves through the shadows to reach their objectives. Split, the clones head to the weapons power generator, while the Jedi General and his droid try to infiltrate the command center. At the power generator, the Commander coordinates his squad to draw enemy attention while the sole vanguard rushes inside the facility to plant explosives. At the command center, the Jedi and his companion advance slowly, greatly outnumbered! The Vanguard wins another victory for the Republic, but the large explosion draws everyones attention and make the squad's presence widely known! After destroying the weapons power generator, the Vanguard rushes to the command center to aid the Jedi in peril, while his clone brothers hold the bulk of the droid forces. The vanguard performs a daring rescue, but the enemy gets them in a deadly trap! Chapter 5. The Arena The group is led to an arena! There, the separatist leader unleashes a monstrous beast against the heroes, a cybernetic rancor! The clone squad manages to defeat the cybernetic rancor, but many commandos are greatly injured. The survivors take the heroic astromech droid to disable the jamming signal and recover contact with the fleet, ordering the planetary landing! Chapter 6. The Final Battle A few clones and the heroic droid leave the arena and head to destroy the shield generator. The generator is heavily guarded, but the small group manages to create a quick diversion... Meanwhile, the Republic ships begin to land outside of the city. After a long battle, the Commandos manage to clear a path and plant explosives. They run away and blow the generator, clearing the troops to land inside the city! The group fights through the city, disabling a MTT moving against the Republic troops! After the MTT encounter, the heroes head to the fortress where the Separatist leader is hiding, seeking to capture him and his research. The squad chooses stealth over force to infiltrate the enemy fortress. A requested aerial bombardment destroys most of the droids defending the fortress and the group uses the resulting chaos to approach and enter the last enemy holding. The Republic presses the attack! As the clone troopers take the Separatist city, the heroes infiltrate the enemy leader's fortress and fight their way to the upper floors. Chapter 7. Order 66 The heroes fight their way to the upper floors of the fortress tower, recovering the research information and disabling the jamming device to regain contact with the troops. Ater a long battle, the Skakoan Separatist leader is finally captured by the Republic Commandos! Just when they believe their mission was complete, a call brings a new order: Chancellor Palpatine issues Order 66 and they have to bring down the traitor Jedi General. The Commandos follow orders, but their Commander resists and aids the Jedi, fighting back. His actions cost his life and those of his squad mates, but the Jedi manages to escape and goes into hiding. Epilogue THE ENDCategory:Campaigns Category:Resumos